Some, but not all, types of aircraft include parachutes for emergency landing. Depending upon where the parachute is located in the aircraft and the aircraft's arrangement of parts, there may be deployment issues that are only revealed when the parachute is integrated into the aircraft and tested. For example, certain part(s) of the aircraft may interfere with the deployment of the parachute. New techniques and/or devices that address such deployment issues would be desirable.